El nuevo profesor de DCAO: Severus Snape
by deepbluegeneration
Summary: Ambientado antes de el inicio de el Principe Mestizo, de como Dumbledore contrató a Snape como el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. UN RECUERDO MÄS DE LA HISTORIA DEL PRINCIPE!


Sentados dos hombres a la luz de la luna en un despacho en forma circular se encontraban enemistados en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el de barba y cabello cano habló:

- Me temo que este año tendremos que encontrar un nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Severus… - dijo el anciano director examinando con desinterés su mano negruzca. Asomó sus ojos azules tras las gafas de medialuna para mirar al individuo que se encontraba paseando por el otro extremo del despacho Encuentro muy infortunado que la profesora Umbridge nos haya abandonado tan pronto, aunque a decir verdad me parece que a ciertos estudiantes les gratificará la noticia tanto como a los miembros del profesorado – Dijo mientras sonreía con desdén e inspeccionaba al otro hombre

- ¿Y por qué me lo dice Dumbledore? Es obvio que no hay profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras igual que todos los años. Ineptos han pasado año tras año por la plaza que yo espero con más ansias. Fracasos, todos ellos un fracaso y año con año yo busco ese lugar y usted me lo niega… año con año. Pues este año no espere que se la pida Dumbledore ¡Ya no! – Dijo disimulando a la perfección lo mucho que le alteraba este hecho.

- Me parece Severus que, ambos sabemos el motivo por el cual ninguno de mis profesores conserva el empleo por más de un año. Creo que al que tu llamas El Señor Tenebroso no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para contarte que el puesto esta bajo una maldición desde el día que él pisó de nuevo Hogwarts en busca de un empleo.

El aludido no pareció escuchar ese último comentario. Se quedaron en silencio embriagados en sus propios pensamientos, o tal vez esperando a que el otro hablara, tras un largo momento el silencio se rompió.

-Quiero el puesto. Tanto usted como yo sabemos que es la última oportunidad de que yo lo tome.

-Pensé que habías dejado de quererlo, según dijiste hace un momento. Además eso no es completamente cierto, lord Voldemort necesitará una persona de confianza en Hogwarts tanto como la necesitará en el ministerio y para entonces ya no estaré para impedirlo. Tendrás el puesto que buscas bajo el régimen de Voldemort, según entiendo o tal vez te conviertas en un nuevo director de nuestra honorable Hogwarts.

- ¡No hable de eso Dumbledore! ¡Usted sabe cómo es él! Podría matarme en un instante de furia y usted se quedaría sin espía ¡Usted ya no estará aquí en menos de un año! ¡Usted morirá, a causa de la maldición en su mano, a causa de Draco o a causa mía! Y yo no le deberé lealtad a usted ¡Ya no!

Dumbledore lo vio con ojos amables y a la vez curiosos mientras deliberaba las verdaderas intenciones de lo que Snape acababa de decirle.

Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con voz pausada y tranquila:

- ¿He de suponer entonces que cuando yo muera tú regresarás junto a tu amo y le darás lealtad eterna como acabas de sugerir?

- ¿Mi amo? ¿Entonces usted cree que él todavía es mi amo? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por usted? ¡Nunca olvide que usted no cumplió con nuestro acuerdo hace 15 años Dumbledore! ¡Yo arriesgué mi vida y usted no la mantuvo a salvo y aún así permanecí a su lado!

El anciano profesor miró a través de sus gafas de medialuna y pareció por primera vez desde que la discusión había comenzado, muy interesado, sacó de un cajón de su escritorio un rollo de pergamino nuevo, lo desenrolló y mientras mojaba su hermosa pluma de pavo real en el tintero negro.

- Me temo que recuerdas a tu antiguo profesor de Pociones, el Profesor Horace Slughorn quien se jubiló en cuanto se vio a salvo después de la caída de Voldemort – Sonrió ligeramente, y mirando a Snape como si no se diera cuenta de algo que era muy obvio – Llevo algún contacto con él desde que se marchó de Hogwarts y si es cierto que este será mi último año en Hogwarts me gustaría que viejos colegas regresaran al profesorado, además resultaría conveniente rescatar algo que Horace tiene en su poder y que sería muy amable de su parte que lo compartiera … conmigo.

-Slughorn no tiene ni idea de las artes oscuras – dijo el mago cuando reanudó su paseo por el despacho y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse – Ha estado huyendo de ellas toda su vida. Él no va a ser un buen profesor y usted fallará en su búsqueda, de nuevo.

- En eso tienes razón Severus – dijo mientras ataba una carta a la patita de una elegante lechuza grande y café – La especialidad de Horace son las pociones - Dijo mientras soltaba al ave quien echó a volar al salir a la noche estrellada. Además, confío en que nuestros estudiantes sabrán todo lo que necesitan saber acerca de la magia oscura que practican nuestros queridos mortifagos y sepan defenderse ¿No es cierto? – Sonrió con ojos cálidos.

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y lo ambienté al final de la Orden del Fénix y el Príncipe Mestizo cuando Dumbledore está en búsqueda de un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras aproximadamente unos 2 días después de que Dumbledore y Snape acuerdan de que este va a matarlo en lugar de Draco. No soy gran fan de Snape pero siempre me pregunté por qué después de tantos años Dumbledore al fin dejo que Snape fuera profesor de DCAO. Bueno esta es mi versión y se aceptan reviews.


End file.
